Jurassic Park: Operation PKMN SNC
by Dead dinosaur chocolae poop
Summary: Due to a Chaos Control/ Roar of Time/ Spatial Rend incident, Sonic and co. and Ash and the gang end up on Dr. Hammond's 3RD ISLAND. Canons are: Jurassic Park: Movie canon, Pokemon: Anime canon, Sonic: Games canon. Enjoy!


Hello! This is Shadowlucariosaiyan299… and this is a cool story

_I do not own Pokemon, Sonic, or Jurassic Park. That mea s that I do NOT own Nintendo, Game Freak, Sega, Sonic Team, or Universal Studios. _

JURASSIC PARK: OPERATION PKMN SNC

InGen Offices, Kansas City, March 13, 2011, 11:18

", you have a visitor."

"Tell him or her to come in."

Sebastian Jayhawk was not a lucky man. Most people would consider lucky what happened to him a day before, but he thought differently. He had inherited the company InGen, or International Genetics Corporation, from Peter Ludlow. If he told anyone what happened to him, Sebastian would have been thrown into the insane asylum. Another reason he wasn't happy, was that the company was bankrupt.

The door to Mr. Jayhawk's office openedand showed an old, balding man with circular glasses.

"D-Dr. Hammond?" Jayhawk sputtered, shocked.

"Hello Sebastian. I know you have just inherited InGen from my nephew, and I know you don't seem happy about it.'

"Your point?"

"I want InGen back."

Sebastian's jaw dropped. "W-W-What? After the Nublar incident?"

"I have plans once again…"

Sebastian knew the man was insane. He was completely obsessed with bringing dinosaurs back to life.

"How much… money…?"

"700,000 dollars"

Sebastian's eyes widened. If he had that much money…

"It's a deal then."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Same here."

Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension…

Master Emerald Altar, Angel Island, June 27, 2567

"KNUCKLES! NO!" Screamed a voice, as a red colored figure was thrown off the floating island.

Everyone was unconscious, except him and Shadow now. He knew he had to defeat the beast, but how?

"Why you… MONSTER!" Yelled Sonic the Hedgehog.

" I am no monster… I am a GOD! Replied a black mobian-looking creature with what seemed like blue crystals sticking out of him.

"MEPHILES! Just how the heck did you revive! And what are you doing here!" Said Shadow.

"I told you, I am a God. I cannot die."

"Have you forgotten that-" Shadow was cut off by Mephiles, with him saying

"That you're the ultimate life-form? How many times do I have to tell you, I AM A GOD!"

"NO! A God is kind, but you're horrible!" Sonic shot back.

"SILENCE, STUPID MOBIAN! I KILLED YOU BEFORE, AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

Mephiles' rage gave Shadow just enough time to teleport behind him and kick him.

"GRAH!" Mephiles yowled in pain.

"Tikal! Chaos! If we seal him in the Master Emerald, will he bother you?" Sonic yelled at the rock.

"HiiisSSSsIIIIIIiiiiss… HIIIIIsssSSSSssssSS…"

"Uh… Tikal, can you translate?"

"Sure, he says it's fine, we'll make a prison of energy in here!"

"Okay!" Sonic replied with a grin.

"Yo, Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow was busy exchanging blows with Mephiles.

"SHADOW!"

"WHAT NOW, FAKER? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FIGHTING?" Shadow yelled back after fire punching Mephiles.

" SEAL CHAOS CONTROL!"

It was as if a lightbulb appeared above Shadow's head.

Shadow kicked Mephiles torwards the Emerald, and Sonic threw him onto the ground.

Shadow then teleported beside Sonic.

" GUYS!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Tails? I thought you were unconscious! And everyone else is here too!" Said Sonic.

"You know I'm a fast recov- MEPHILES IS GETTING UP!

"Shadow, quick!"

The two hedgehogs yelled "CHAOS…CONTROL!

After a flash of light… nothing was there…

Meanwhile, in another alternate universe…

Spear Pillar, Mount Coronet, December 8, 2126

KYAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHAAAAAAAA!

MOOuHUUUOAAAAAA!

Two massive dragons, one resembling a sauropod dinosaur, another looking like a standard European dragon, were battling against each other.

"Dialga, Palkia, why do you guys always fight!" Yelled a boy, around age 14.

"Ash, you know that they always think that the other is trying to invade their own territory!" a girl said.

"…" the boy, apparently named Ash, thought.

"Pika!" Exclaimed a yellow mouse-like creature on his shoulder.

"Huh? What did you say, Pikachu?"

"Pika-chiao-pipika!"

"What? Other legendaries are coming?"

"That's true, though their auras are a bit distorted."

"Huh? Who sai- Riley?" said Ash.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, I met up with some of your friends, saying they went here to see what's happening on Mount Coronet."

"Ok… who- Hi Brock!"

"Hi Ash!" Said a teenager around 17.

" Wha- Misty? May? Dawn? Hi!"

"Hi!" they all said.

"Anyone else?" Said Ash.

"Yeah, some 2 guys are coming by Pidgeot and Honchkrow.

"That must be Gary and Paul!" Ash yelled.

"Say… May, is Max coming?"

"Uh… I don't know, he went to study Kanto region Pokemon with Gary, so that's a possibility."

" ALL RIGHT!" yelled Ash, again.

Almost everyone sweat-dropped.

"Ash!" said 2 voices.

' Gary and Paul! I knew it!"

" What brings you back to Sinnoh? I thought you were going to challenge Unova?" said Gary.

"Well, It's a long story, but now we need to focus on them" Ash said, pointing to Dialga and Palkia.

"!"

"!"

What seemed to be a sphere emanating blie light appeared in Dialga's mouth, while what seemed to be purple light particles were coming out of Palkia's shoulder and surrounding its hand.

" No! That's…" Said Dawn.

" Roar of Time and Spacial Rend" Said Brock

"W-Wait, Ash, these are kind of like the Reshiram and Zekrom of the Sinnoh region, right?" Said Iris.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well-" Just as she was about to say something, what appeared to be specks of black blood appeared on the floor.

"GIIIIIIRAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed a figure, coming out of a large pool

" Giratina!" said Ash, Brock, and Dawn instinctively

What seemed like a shadow ball X 100 appeared in its mouth

"KAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"!"

A flash of light, then there was nothing.

So… was it good? Please review!


End file.
